


云

by ChocoLoste



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22504381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoLoste/pseuds/ChocoLoste
Summary: 1个淡淡的现代au，甜，高中生小安，绝地搞学术
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 16





	1. 云 15及以前

**Author's Note:**

> 上半亲情友情向，下半美好爱情  
> 手动BGM-I'll be your mirror

他第一次走进安纳金的教室的时候其实并没有马上看见那个男孩。但安纳金第一眼就看见他了，并且很震惊。  
安纳金看着那个从十岁开始就住在自己公寓对门的人正正经经的穿着白衬衫，在教室门口整整暗红色的领带，然后抱着电脑进了他的教室。安纳金挺直之前靠在窗台边的上半身，把口香糖吐在纸巾里。他的眼睛在低头盯桌上的课表、和抬头打量他两年没见的邻居之间徘徊，心想欧比旺看到他了的话，自己招招手是不是个好主意。  
“Ben Kenobi”，是他的课表上物理课那一栏的老师，安纳金之前完全没仔细看。这会他物理老师自我介绍的当，安纳金又尴尬地读了八遍自己课表上其他老师的名字。听到欧比旺说他点个名的时候，安纳金正好抬头，他这会还目视着教室中央，脸上的表情没有一点波澜。  
安纳金开始听到前座的几个女生小声的议论了。  
“咳……”。他强行咽下一声咳嗽。她们讨论的用语好像也太露骨了一点。与此同时，  
“Anakin…”。  
欧比旺顿了一下，目光扫了一遍教室，终于看到了教室后方窗底下坐着的男孩，他浅色的眉毛明显的抬了一下。  
安纳金把手高高地举起来，没说话，不过他就着欧比旺的视线动了动嘴，摆出一个大大的微笑。  
“Skywalker. ”  
欧比旺小幅度扬了扬嘴角。安纳金看见了。

不是谁今生都有机会见证到自己老师抽烟的一幕的。安纳金把帕德梅学姐这声传世惊叫铭记心中，以后可以笑她一年。  
“Wow，大方得体的Amidala学姐居然也有为高中男老师如此倾倒的一天。”  
欧比旺戴着耳机，应该没注意到他们。帕德梅扣住安纳金的手腕，拖着他绕过刚准备从中穿过的小花园。  
“你干吗，把我从我家门口拖走。”  
“等等，慢着，肯诺比老师为什么会出现在这里，莫非我家离他家只隔一条马路吗？”  
帕德梅在想的是安纳金回她一句“你想的很好”之后她能反驳什么。  
“呃，其实，”安纳金拨着他棕黑的头发。  
帕德梅猛然盯住他。  
“如果他没搬家的话，”  
帕德梅的眼神让他直冒冷汗。  
“Mr. Kenobi住在我对门。”  
“什么？？？？？？？”  
安纳金看见帕德梅的眼神开始迷离，估计已经开始计划如何通过安纳金偶遇肯诺比老师的300种方法。  
“帕德梅你可以放开我了吗。”  
安纳金走的很慢，他还疑神疑鬼地看了一圈周围有没有任何熟人路过，虽然自己也不清楚这么做的目的。欧比旺正好把烟头在垃圾桶那摁灭丢掉了，抬头看见安纳金向他招手。  
洛杉矶的天气晴朗的有些过于愉悦了。他们久违的大大拥抱了一下。  
安纳金知道前段时间住对面的房客就搬走了。但他母亲在他暑假的最后几天被批了几天假，他们回他老家Vancouver玩了一会，回来就立马开学了，他也没见着他搬回来的旧邻居。  
“从英国回来啦欧比旺。”  
Kenobi摆出一副哭笑不得的表情，“你别再叫我欧比旺了，我暂时不想回想起捉我回去帮他们搞项目的那几个导师的脸。”安纳金哈哈一笑。  
“你长高好多。”Ben咂咂嘴，“好久不见了，周末请你看电影？”  
“好啊！”他们并排走向居民楼的电梯。  
“哦那个，安纳金，能先帮我修一下我家路由器吗……”

安纳金和本关系很好，他们搬到这座公寓的时间也差不多，总是碰到对方。Ben那会二十出头，刚离开大学来LA实习。而单亲麻麻Shmi因工作原因要来美国。那时的小安头发颜色还很浅。  
才搬来一周的有一天，小安自己从学校走回来，结果发现忘带了钥匙，他蹲在家门口翻书包时欧比旺正好从电梯里出来。他就把安纳金捞回他家让他待着了。  
本让小安随便坐坐，他去泡杯茶。回来看见安纳金盯着他的Wii手柄看。  
“我好多同学也有这个诶。”安纳金在沙发边坐下，晃着两条腿跟本说。他接过本递过来的茶杯，“谢谢哥哥。”  
“你想玩吗？”  
“可以吗？”  
肯诺比帮他开电视连游戏。他这会刚搬来，客厅还堆着很多的纸箱，但是电视一直蓝屏着，本调了半天，游戏的界面还不出来。  
十分尴尬。本问安纳金要不你写写作业，结果他一转头发现小男孩翻着摊在一旁的电视说明书。  
安纳金回头，用天真的眼神看了一眼本，说我做完了，我看看能不能调出来吧。  
然后本永远记得那天，邻居家的十岁小男孩帮他修好了电视。

Shmi妈妈工作忙，安纳金经常跑去隔壁本家里玩。本可喜欢隔壁家这个小孩了，不吵不闹，还能帮他修家电。现在Shmi也不愁被安排出差了，安纳金往隔壁小年轻家一丢自己就能走。  
这天安纳金和本摊在沙发上看老电影，哐机哐机吃着薯片。本一看表，突然从沙发上坐起来，一脸郑重地跟安纳金说，我整理一下客厅，晚点有客人要来，然后安纳金帮着他把游戏手柄，撒在电视旁边的碟片都拖进了本的书房。本最后巡视一遍客厅的时候，还把电视柜上的几本现代小说和漫画挑了出来，一起扔进书房，锁上门。  
安纳金看本郑重地打开楼下的门铃，站在门口等他的客人上来。“本，到底谁啊。”  
“我父母的几个朋友，一些大学教授……”  
接下来的几个小时里，安纳金缩在客厅的一角，随手拿了边上的时间简史看了很久。本和这些教授谈笑风生，小安是一句话也听不懂。在他印象里quantum来quantum（量子）去的那几个人里，一个长发中年看起来很温和宽厚，一个深色皮肤的，嗯，看起来非常凶狠，一个把白发梳成完美的背头的爷爷一脸深高莫测，还有一个小个子的老人，本跟他们介绍了一下自己之后，他上前跟自己说：  
“Young Skywalker, very happy to meet you I am.”  
安纳金重学了英语。  
本送他的教授走了之后，安纳金问他，  
“他们为什么都叫你欧比旺啊。”  
本拧起眉毛。  
“是这样的，我爸妈最熟也跟我关系最近的是Qui-Gon Jinn，那个长头发的叔叔。”  
“他看起来人好好。”  
“是真的。他养父母是一对华裔夫妻，给他取的名字比较呃，中文。然后我出生的时候，我父母决定给我取一个跟奎刚叔风格相似的中间名，不太懂搞学术的都在想什么。奎刚叔给了我爸妈一个汉英字典。”  
“哇。”  
“……所以我其实是有中文名字的，中文里姓氏在名前面念，应该是王欧比。”  
“哇。”  
安纳金的眼界被开阔了，搞学术的了不起。

本的这几个教授和他父母还挺常来的。安纳金后来知道了他们都是数学或物理这些系的资深教授，每次来不是拉家常的，虽然也可能拉几句，真正目的是来分享和探讨学术新研究。  
“本，你怎么没留在大学什么的。”安纳金问过他。  
“呃……现在的年轻人想出来看看？”  
有时候安纳金也怀疑过他邻居的成长环境到底是什么样的，因为他自己，一个十几岁的小孩，用智能手机比本用的不知道熟练多少。  
安纳金也帮他“清洗客厅”了很多次。本的神秘书房除了有一半的天书以外，另一半的电影碟片，专辑胶片和小说书，便是每次教授座谈前都得从客厅撤掉的东西。  
安纳金发出询问：“你小时候都是看量子看大的吗。”  
“也不是，小时候我还拥有小猪佩奇，经过一个断层之后就是基础数理化直到大学数理化了……”  
他同情地看了看他的邻居。不过安纳金有时候看欧比旺书房里一些简单的课本时，觉得似乎还挺有趣的，后来还稍微能从教授座谈里分辨出很多个他看到过的名词。但相比起来，还是跟本打游戏好玩，因为自己过半几率都能赢过他，安纳金十分得意。  
有次小安抱着同学那里借来的游戏光碟想去找欧比旺的时候，电梯里正好出来一个梳着马尾的金发美女姐姐，本在她旁边笑着讲话。  
于是安纳金识趣地关上刚打开的门缝。那是他第一次看见他邻居有单独和女生回家，虽然不代表以前没有，也不代表他没有去过别人家。安纳金靠着自家大门盘腿坐了下来，认真想了想对门年轻帅气人又好的那个本肯诺比对他是什么样的存在。  
自己是妈妈意外怀孕的小孩，据她说大概两个月时总是肚子疼，发现原来是有了你这个调皮的小宝贝。Shmi工作忙，自己从小在家自娱自乐；而Shmi实在得出去的时候会把他托给附近维修店老板，他个子不高，通常浑身酒气，还经常拉安纳金充当免费劳力。安纳金不太喜欢他，不过倒是从小捣鼓来一些技能。  
但本会和他玩，看漫画看电影。有次本在放两杆大烟枪，他们看了大半正笑的毫无形象时，他突然想起来这是个R级电影，于是电影最好笑的片段出现时，本恶作剧地突然捂住安纳金的眼睛。安纳金两眼一黑，听旁边人哈哈哈哈哈了两分钟。体验极差。等本放开他，安纳金一把抢过遥控器站起来。本笑的没力气，第二次使力才把自己从沙发上撑起来，男孩已经笑着大喊着跳到了桌子上，站地高高的，把那段倒回去去放了整整十遍，放到本实在笑不出来。“继续放电影吧我求求你。”他无奈地看这他把遥控器举过头顶，冲着天花板，已经小了的T恤和睡裤间露出男孩子精瘦的腰。安纳金获得胜利，这才满意的点了播放键。  
本也会照顾他。小时候妈妈出差，本一直让他睡自己卧室，安纳金长大倒有点不好意思，一次他劝了半天说我在这看完SNL正好沙发上睡了，你明天早上还加班。第二天醒过来发现身上是昨天枕着睡着的被子，茶几上摆着本泡好的茶和三明治，一张便条还写着，“被子又不盖！”  
安纳金心里一暖，然后还是把茶倒了。  
欧比旺最喜欢的喝的一种茶真的很苦，他表示不懂英国人。  
安纳金的手指在游戏光碟的盒子上随意地持续敲着。本是一个好朋友。并且本在给他解释书里的概念，和叨叨叨地劝自己改掉什么睡觉大张着嘴的习惯（“会流口水啊！而且对脸的骨骼也有影响，真的。”）的时候，还仿佛自己从未有过的父亲的形象。  
十几岁的男孩咂咂嘴，现在他头发颜色已经变深很多，稍微留长在脑后扎了个小辫子。  
反正他人好好啊，不过有的时候好烦，泡的茶也好苦。

后来又一次教授开会前，安纳金帮着本收东西，他拎起茶几上吊着漂亮的紫色石头和蓝色石头的两条项链。他研究了一下，好像石头还会微微发光。  
“这是啥，欧比旺。”安纳金挑眉，他知道本不是那种喜欢戴东西的人，他家里的装修就透露着浓浓的“学术至上朴素是真”气氛。本左耳有个金色的环，安纳金也从来没见他换过别的耳饰。  
“呃，项链。”  
“obviously”  
“……Siri给的，一个是她的，上次放我这了。”  
“嗯哼哼。”  
这是安纳金第一次看到的那个金发美女姐姐，后来还见过几次，他感觉这位姐姐气场惊奇的强大。  
“快给我，我丢书房里。”  
“哇，你那些教授对谈恋爱都这么厌弃的吗，你爸妈是怎么在一起的。”  
“也不是，他们只是觉得情情爱爱的过程很浪费时间……所以还是掩盖一下方便我混过去，学术至上，安纳金。”  
“哇哦，你祖上世代都是智性恋吗。”  
“什么？”  
“智性恋，有这个概念的，因他人的智识而性奋和痴迷。”  
“……很有可能。”  
事实上漂亮的Siri姐姐也很聪明，安纳金回想上次他来蹭饭的时候他俩在准备教案，讨论的那一个投机。  
不过好景不长，有一天他出去买零食，回来在街角酒吧门口碰到了本在抽烟，正忧郁地锁着眉毛。安纳金倒是猜的很快。  
他和欧比旺一起散步回公寓。“怎么回事啊。”  
“她下学期不在这工作了。”  
“？？那就不能继续保持关系吗。”  
“没事，和平分手。”  
本抽完烟，这会的表情已经恢复风轻云淡了。  
“你还喜欢她？”  
“应该是？”  
安纳金感觉不太对吧，自己学校里的好哥们最近痛失初恋，拉着他哭嚎了一晚上，难道成年人都这么冷静？  
不是，只是欧比旺真的很冷静。后来安纳金还见过浅棕长发的Fay，她总是穿着飘飘的长裙子，会跟他讲历史上的文人八卦，安纳金很喜欢她。结果好一段时间没见到Fay，他去问本，又得到了风轻云淡地一句上周分了。  
好吧，好吧。他知道本和Fay分了之后的第二天晚上，他和妈妈在家附近的地方解决晚饭，结果看到他的邻居在吧台那边跟一个短发女人凑的很近地开心地说笑，安纳金年轻的心理受到震撼，他决定彻底闭嘴。  
搞学术的了不起。


	2. 云 15及以后

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇里面星战各种角色关系大型重组，大家看着娱乐。（我就是想写美高小同学们）  
> 手动  
> 甜甜BGM-I'm Just Me  
> 夜间BGM-Tender

“帕德梅，你即将再被我口头处死一次。”安纳金没好气地冲正在编辫子的学姐吼道。  
“不是我的错，你去口头处死莉娅第三百次吧。”  
“还不是你先告诉她的？？？”  
“Well，她说答应我保密的。”  
“你故意的吧帕德梅。”  
Leia Organa，帕德梅的读九年级的表妹，以及，  
这么说吧，telephone,telegraph, teleleia。  
她完全守不住秘密。事实上，安纳金的朋友Han Solo告诉过他，他和莉娅的双胞胎哥哥Luke做过测试，如果你真的想把一个消息快速传播出去，你问莉娅去帮你保守秘密就行了。（1  
于是今天又有两位女同学拜托安纳金请她们去他家做客，然后“顺便”敲敲他邻居的房门，看看他在不在家，“不求别的，门口看一眼就好。”两位女生如是说。  
鬼信啊。安纳金的内心嚎叫。  
于是，跟以前一样，安纳金用事先商量好的暗号敲了敲欧比旺的公寓门，本像往常一样假装不在家。  
“抱歉，看起来他可能出去了。”安纳金尴尬而熟练的进行表演。  
两位女同学用眼神杀死了安纳金，愤然离开。  
安纳金无语地看着下降的电梯，站了一会后，本的房门打开了，肯诺比老师探出头，“我窗子里看见她们走了，进来吗。”  
安纳金习惯性的把鞋子在玄关处一甩走进屋子，然后被欧比旺严厉的眼神制止了。他任命地去摆正运动鞋。  
客厅里拉着纱窗，光线依然很足，只是变成了朦胧的奶茶色。本戴着黑框眼镜，翘着腿看书，这会看到什么有趣的，他微微耸起肩膀捂嘴笑起来。  
帕德梅啧啧评价他们的肯诺比老师的声音开始在安纳金的耳边盘旋，她甚至比认识本五年的自己先注意到他小声笑有“少女捂嘴”的习惯（引自帕德梅）。而自己足足两年多没好好观察过他的邻居了，其实以前也从来没有过进行仔细观察这个想法。本回英国前头发留的比较长，到肩膀，以前安纳金常看他把头发扎起来，结果自己也莫名其妙留了个同款。现在他剪短了后面的头发，干练许多，胡子倒越留越长，梳理的斯文兮兮的。  
小安同学把视线继续向下滑，意识到自己盯着肯诺比老师的喉结咽了一口口水。  
安纳金连滚带爬收回视线，把头闷进本的书架。  
天哪，太creepy了，我在干什么。

This is the thing about LA，你能看到十五六岁的小孩在那边开车。  
有次本在一个停车标志前，看见一辆车从他面前冲过标志。这很危险。欧比旺的教育之心被点燃，于是他加速追上那辆车，在它旁边停下，摇下车窗对开车的那个小孩喊You idiot! So uncivilised, you fucking idiot!  
然后本对上驾驶座同侧后座上他学生——Han的眼睛，  
“That’s fucking Ben Kenobi… ” (2  
本视线往前移动，对上正在开车的那人的眼睛，  
“安纳金你他妈怎么在开车。”  
这一天，本把借同学车开、危险驾驶、且无证驾驶的安纳金抓了个现行。后来在本的公寓，安纳金理所当然的再次被凶狠说教了一番。  
“但我会开啊。”  
“没驾照。”  
“什么事也没出啊。”  
“不代表没可能！要我给你算一遍概率吗？”  
“事情已经发生了！就是什么事也没出！我的波函数已经收缩到我没被抓人也健在的本征态了！你算的概率留下次吧！”  
“下次？？？”  
“那你带我去考驾照呀。”  
“……行。”  
“也别告诉我妈！”  
“不行。”  
“反正她又不会骂我。”  
“所以告诉Shmi和带你去考驾照有什么冲突吗？”  
“没有，但是……我不想别让她担心啦，你就不能假装什么都没发生吗。”  
行，欧比旺妥协了。  
完成一系列注册之后，安纳金顺利的过了笔试。本看着他摆弄着手上的学车许可证。  
他以前就觉得安纳金真的很聪明。他现在在11年级，但是因为以前搬过来卡的时间点比较微妙，就从中学开始就跳了一级，而安纳金十几岁能听懂本给他解释波粒二象性。值得发展一下。  
“对了，你到十六岁了吗？”  
“我下个月生日啊，你别跑了两年我生日都忘了。”  
“……年纪大了记性不太好。”安纳金这么一提，本倒是马上就记起来了，“天选之子，路考得满16。”  
“行。”生日是愚人节的天选幸运儿答应。  
今年四月一号也正好是周末，可以免掉在学校被大型恶作剧庆生了。帕德梅和韩十分失望，安纳金倍感欣慰，在那天，本带他过了路考。不过没想到今年的愚人节给他开了个天大的玩笑。

本肯诺比那天流露出的是他此生最温柔的表情，安纳金在背光里看不清，但他能感觉到。  
他思考了一下，还是直接去接安纳金亲口告诉他比较好。那天安纳金考完驾照和Han打球去了，韩看着安纳金的身形在欧比旺车旁一恍惚，然后本扶着安纳金坐上副驾。  
他陪安纳金办完所有事情，走了所有流程，深夜一点他们刚回到公寓，本让安纳金坐着，自己去给他泡点茶。  
卡车货物固定箱本来就有问题，司机一人跨州运货，疲劳驾驶，卡车和小轿车同时严重受损。之前说着不想让妈妈担心的安纳金再也没法让她担心了。  
安纳金一半是因为手抖，一半有种刻意的心理，茶杯摔到了地上。尽管这次的茶有甜很多。温热的茶渍散开来，安纳金没说话，本也没发声。  
“安纳金，你……”  
“Don’t lecture me, Obi-Wan! 如果我说我高中第一天上学路上碰到帕德梅前，梦到过一个女生请我去602室撸猫，结果后来帕德梅请我去她家玩，你相信吗？602！如果我说我昨天梦到一条公路，本来是空的，后来突然一辆大卡车一边扭一边掉货箱，该死的掉货箱，就跟有次学校出游结果行李舱的门没关好一样，高速上它转弯时掉了一溜箱子。操他的，我之前考过后给我妈打了个电话，问她能不能绕个路帮我带个新开的店的酸奶冰激凌。”  
“是我的错Ben，”安纳金鼻音突然变重，“你要是再劝我不要在意这些事情，还给我像什么事都没有一样泡茶，就是你的错。”  
欧比旺叹了一口气，看安纳金没有停下来的意思，但他的声音已经抖到快要绷不住了。  
“你不要跟我说教，该死的，我知道我知道都是我……”  
“闭嘴。”  
安纳金的头被强行扣在本的怀里后，终于一句完整的话也说不出来了，他揪着本后背的衣服，难以克制的眼泪大片地打湿他的衬衫。  
他眼里对门的男孩总在笑，嘴角里满是不可一世的骄傲，只是他奔跑的身影后总有Shmi温暖的影子罩着他，而现在的少年是一尊失去底座的雕塑，摇摇欲坠，随时都会在他手臂里碎掉。他无言地轻轻拍着安纳金的背。  
“安纳金，看着我安纳金，  
欧比旺胸口被打湿的那块热热的。他觉得安纳金滚烫的温度好像还点燃了什么，一条导火索连接了心脏里柔软的一处，微微的火焰沿着它攀上来。它们最终都融化为了安纳金的温度本身。  
“你不是别人、或者你的环境让你认为你是的那个人，你不是你给自己定位的那个人。  
“你不用成为那个人。”

第二天安纳金跟本道歉，摔破了他的宝贝茶杯。  
“不过你随便给我喝个茶都用这个玻璃还是瓷的杯子干嘛，还是你根本就没买过普通的水杯，英国人，天哪。”  
“哦，我还以为你脾气很好呢，加拿大人。”

“疼吗。”  
“你说呢。”  
平地摔小天才安纳金打球的时候在场边喝水，站起来跑了几步，被自己刚放下的水杯绊到，结果右脚跳了两步想恢复平衡时又被左脚绊了一下，在栽倒的过程中右边脸狠狠地刮过还在装修的金属平台的棱角。  
“下下周来拆线。”  
然后本把安纳金领回家。在玄关处帮安纳金摆正他的鞋子，整整大衣，准备再回学校上课去，监护人肯诺比老师命苦。  
“你不吃午饭吗？”  
“路上麦当劳就行。”  
“你等等，昨天的外卖点的炒面还有剩的，我给你热一下。”  
本靠着门框，看安纳金光着脚“登登登”地跑进厨房，过一会一边扣着乐扣盒子一边走过来。  
“给。”  
“给？”  
本的目光移过安纳金右眼上方的缝针，他散在额头上的碎头发，他左眼的蓝色像屋外的一片天。  
他终于接过盒子，尘埃替他包围着安纳金。  
“周末请我看电影。”  
“为什么，期末我很忙的。”  
“不就是批那么点卷子！不要找借口肯诺比老师。”  
“哪里只有批卷子，我还要算两个年级的总评好不好。”  
“那东西连我两分钟就能给你搞完。周末请我看电影。”  
“呵呵。提醒一下，我还在思考暑假那段时候亲爱的教授们找我回去的时候你怎么办。”  
“？？！！”  
“再见。我去给你，”本用手比引号，“‘愚蠢’的同学们上课去了。”他走进电梯。  
安纳金得意的笑了，欧比旺终于间接地夸了他最聪明的学生。

“你怎么不早用那招。”  
“喝喝。”  
“哈？这算什么回答？”  
之前本一脸随意地给影院工作人员看了眼他的驾照，然后指指安纳金，“我朋友。”无比自然。工作人员扫了一眼安同学就放他们进了。  
“你害得我这几年错失多少R级电影。”  
“你从小在我家看的还不够吗。”  
“院线电影！这观感体验差很多好吗，别到时候自己看过了不愿意买，我去哪看。”  
“你等会。”  
本忽略了安纳金，过了半分钟手里揣了包烟从店里出来。  
“哇，欺负未成年没人权。”  
“你成年了也没用，你又没21，这里是美国。”  
“我恨你欧比旺。”  
安纳金回想之前的暑假，刚刚到英国那会的一个早上，时差没倒过来的他浑浑噩噩地随便进了间bar吃早餐，结果服务小姐仿佛以非常疑惑的表情看了看没有要酒的安纳金。他觉得自己不点的话很怂，如果真准备点大概更怂。  
这次安纳金帮本帮他的教授们搞学术搞了两周，之后本带他在南方玩了一圈。他感觉奎刚和尤达教授还挺喜欢他的，云杜教授对他充满恶意，他不过只是看到自己在等本的时候打了会游戏啊？云杜还跟他说打什么游戏不如打太极，21世纪青少年安纳金实在没兴趣练气功谢谢。  
本劝他低调行事。  
好烦啊，搞学术的。  
“我觉得美国这么弄还是很有道理的。”本摸摸下巴，“那天是谁让我放弃快到手的黑发小姐把你扛回酒店的。”  
安纳金心虚，因为他并没有这一段记忆，所以这很有可能是真的。但是现在第一要务是回嘴。  
“就算你得手了我也会拿走我们的房卡把你们无情的晾在大街上。”  
“啧啧，自从你天天往我家跑之后我都不能拥有一点生活隐私了，我就不该给你备用钥匙。”  
安纳金反而没回话。  
散步到楼下的小花园的时候本例行停下来抽根烟，安纳金待在他旁边踢着小石子，本盯着他还淡淡地留着疤的右脸，  
“安纳金。”他低低地叫他的名字，像夜空飘过的蓝灰色的云。  
安纳金没看他，不过坐到了长凳上，坐在本左边。  
安纳金的小指抵上他的时，本觉得整个街道的叶子安静了，然后他听见夜空的流动声，安纳金轻轻的按住他左手，还是没有看他。  
本吐掉烟。  
“叠加态？”安纳金的尾音在抖。（3  
欧比旺的吻替安纳金回答了整个问题。  
“你是从小到大没亲过嘴吗。”  
“不，呃，我，不。我的意思是，不是，当然不是，紧，紧张而已……”  
“嗯哼，我知道漂亮小男孩安纳金十三岁的时候就在学校操场边和漂亮小女生啵过嘴了。”  
“？？？”  
“Shmi告诉我的。”  
“？？？我妈怎么知道？天，呃……”  
天色太暗，本看不清安纳金越来越红的脸颊。  
他反手握住安纳金右手。  
“……本。”  
“未成年不要多想。”  
夜色温柔。从花园走到公寓楼底时，安纳金理了理凌乱的黑发，这些在半支烟的时间内就被弄乱了的头发，显得意味深长。（4

下一个周一的早上安纳金简直不想去学校。  
“别给我暗送秋波欧比旺，我不想第一天全班就看出来这种事情。”  
“谁给你暗送秋波，你别给我瞎显摆我很感激你了。”  
“我怎么敢，被半个学校的少男少女眼神凌迟我受得起吗。”  
安纳金没像往常一样坐或开本的车去学校。他走着以前和帕德梅常走的路。他一边想着如果帕德梅在她肯定早看出来了，幸好现在她毕业了，不对，等会，帕德梅2.0莉娅还在，而且莉娅这个存在更加危险，要死他们现在还同在一个社团，翘社团打球？安纳金盘算，每天让阿索卡帮他打掩护可不可行，如果要这么执行的话自己得花多少钱补偿这个篮球队的小学妹，她都喜欢吃什么来着？棒棒糖，那个焦糖巧克力棒，他暑假带回来的那个英国牌子的……  
“安纳金！”  
安纳金吓个半死，看见莉娅从Han的车上走下来，他想转头就跑。  
“哇，怎么自己走来学校，惹肯诺比老师生气了？又怎么了？需要情感咨询吗？”  
救命啊。

安纳金第一次和欧比旺挤在一起睡了一觉的第二天，简直不想去学校，校门口又碰到了莉娅，为什么。  
安纳金一次在浴室打飞机，本进来上厕所，结果收获第一次扣住自己眼睛的手活的第二天（“你甚至没有17，别想了。”本在他耳边低低地笑），简直不想去学校，怎么还碰到了莉娅，whyyyyy。  
安纳金在学校里停车，第一次在学校里和欧比旺飞快的交换了一个吻之后，嗯，还好没碰到莉娅。  
其实安纳金只要按时出门，开车，基本碰不到载了Organa两兄妹的Han的车，走路，则通常都碰的到。  
逐渐，享受了进一步奖励的安纳金开始得意忘形。有次物理课做实验，安纳金上讲台去拿工具，用故意压低了的、却能让周围一圈人听到的声音，问，“Ben，放学等我打会球吗，今天我做饭。”  
一般来说，在学校里，肯诺比老师都会特意改变问话用词，使安纳金与他的对话能够省略主语。虽然大家基本都知道他们是关系很好的邻居，和监护人的关系，但是这还没涉及到“同居”。  
本抬头，透过黑框眼镜瞪了安纳金一眼。  
不过，明显没什么用。安纳金越发得意忘形。甚至开始跟常揶揄他的莉娅显摆，凭借“她还没有证据能证明我们在一起了”为理由。  
“年轻人不要太年少轻狂。”  
本的轻笑声现在听起来过于恐怖，  
“放松，安纳金，放松。”  
小安同学跪趴着，两手撑在床上，本的手划过他强烈地辐射着热量的脊椎，从上到下。他从后面凑过来，找到安纳金的嘴，讨好的亲他。他的手指终于摸到那个地方。  
“呜……啊……”  
然后本把安纳金发出来的声音全部吞到自己喉咙中。  
“很疼吗。  
本坐在床头理着衣服，他转头看着缩在自己被子里的安纳金。俯下身补上一个极其温柔的吻。“对不起。”  
“还好啦……”安纳金又往被子里缩了缩。“到最后你不还是没等我成年。”  
“至少你十七了，  
“生日快乐。”

第二天本陪安纳金整理他锁了一年的妈妈房间里的一些东西。欧比旺轻轻地搂着安纳金，任由他闷在自己颈弯无声地哭了一场。

被肯诺比老师上了本垒的安纳金顿时收敛。之后的一个周四，本和安纳金说笑着停好车然后快速交换了一个吻，结果安纳金一抬头瞬间吓的屁滚尿流——  
隔壁停车位副驾上的阿索卡正惊奇的张大嘴巴。  
“天杀的，我怎么想的到旁边停好的车里你人没下来。”  
“学长你放心，车上就我一个人，我来帮我哥拿东西的。”  
“求求你了，千万别告诉别人，你要多少零食我都给你。”  
“真的吗！”  
“……我尽量……”  
事实证明阿索卡是一个可信的好学生，只是有时候安纳金放学和她打完球她会挤眉弄眼地冲安纳金比划而已，还好欧比旺现在还不教她。  
好景不长，一个月后，其实那会安纳金离毕业也不远了，所以事情还没那么难以承受。  
事情在五月中的某一天，在校门口展开。走来学校的安纳金碰到了莉娅和卢克，他们从韩的车上走下来。  
卢克：“安纳金学长，你可以。”  
莉娅：“你很可以，我果然没有猜错。”  
韩还摇下车窗给他竖了个大拇指。  
安纳金内心冰凉。  
经历了从早到晚对他逐渐增加的奇怪凝视，哦，今天至少还没有物理课，安纳金在教学楼里穿梭教室的时候只敢看脚下。放学他找到阿索卡，她正在啃棒冰。她眨了眨蓝色的大眼睛，诚恳的说：“我没有啊。”  
那天晚上，安纳金的手机收到帕德梅发来的一段视频，里面她和她小女友眉飞色舞地讲述了一遍，前几天那个周末，她们是怎么在咖啡馆看到自己和本从对面的剧院里出来，本把自己抵在小路的墙上接吻的一幕。然后她们“of course”把这件事分享给了表妹表弟。  
这是认识聪明美丽大方得体的Amidala学姐的第4年，安纳金仍旧殷切地希望能再口头处死帕德梅一次。

高中日子要熬到头了，再见莉娅。  
“呃，祝你明年选学生会主席成功。”安纳金跟她拥抱了一下。  
“卢克你考驾照了没啊。”  
“我暑假的时候路考。”  
“你可以的。”安纳金为你点赞。  
毕业舞会上，他看到他同年级那个墨西哥裔学霸同学Cassian终于和著名工程师的学霸女儿Jyn在一起跳了舞。年轻真好。本评论到。我观察又等候了半年了。  
我真无法想象教师办公室秘密的另一面。安纳金说。  
之后，在他要求下，欧比旺去把他右耳也穿上了。（5  
“你这么在意这个干什么。”本无奈地笑着看安纳金给他挑耳钉。  
稍后的当晚，他给安纳金倒了点威士忌。双颊微红的小安目光迷离地盯着自己看，本靠在桌子边揉着他的头发。  
“为了之后你至少能记住我，如果你跟以前一样。”  
记仇。这么记仇。记仇？欧比旺咽下那个笑。“……不，安纳金，你对我不一样。”  
“唔。”安纳金再抿了一口酒精液体。  
本想说自己其实很孤独，但发现他说不出口。  
卧室里放着唱片，上一首歌刚刚结束，唱针底下沙沙的声响穿过门缝传到客厅，温弱的灯光和它一起，把安纳金的一半侧脸照成旧照片的褐色。他浸进本一切长大的故事里。今晚的夜色同是他的沉默，淡淡地把安纳金的另一侧面染成夜晚的雾。  
“你不一样。”  
安纳金走神地转回头，想从自己模糊的意识里分辨出本刚才说的话。就像回想整点时的钟声低鸣了几下，回想前几秒的云是什么形状。他蓝色的眼睛还是那一角天空，点亮，犹如纯白的火焰。

1\. Mark的诺顿秀，讲Carrie Fisher的事 [B站](https://www.bilibili.com/video/av28273700)  
2\. Ewan的诺顿秀，在洛杉矶怒追瞎开车青少年，于是此文就这么随便的设定在了LA（。） [B站](https://www.bilibili.com/video/av10252913)  
3\. 神奇薛定谔，简单来说波函数叠加态时薛定谔的猫又死又活。  
4\. 《夜色温柔》-菲茨杰拉德，“罗斯玛丽理了理凌乱的头发，这些在短时间内就被弄乱了的头发，显得意味深长。”  
5\. 有单右边打耳环是给的“right earring rule”。现在其实打哪边并没什么关系，就是个说法。这里小安就强行说法一下宣示主权这样哈哈哈哈

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Siri和Fay，都是欧比旺的女朋友  
> *海登登的加拿大人小安，上面提到的Vancouver是海登出生地；伊万英国人欧比，我强行泡茶哈哈哈哈哈，在玩加拿大人英国人梗，我好开心（。） 感觉伊万少女捂嘴真的是习惯&平地摔小天才海登  
> *想略略表达没有仇恨不“chosen one”的高中生小安，和比较游离的欧比旺老师（希望大家感受到了，我卑微.jpg）


	3. 云 番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 几年后去Yellowknife玩

室内很暖和。灯光和木头都是一个光泽的，火苗的外焰。许多游客都还没有回房间，在民宿的公共客餐厅交谈，喝着啤酒，玻璃杯透着黄荧荧的暖色调。谈笑声和老板音响放着的民谣吉他模模糊糊地混在一起。  
“我爸妈其实已经来过一次了。上次他们运气不好，没等到。”吧台这，安纳金旁边的华裔女孩边讲边把她杯子里酒精的液位重新抬高。  
“啊，那这次我们算幸运。”  
“你还来点？”  
“不用了。”安纳金苦笑，他在经历过快十次惨剧后终于吸取教训，承认了他的酒量依然毫无长进的事实（其实他还没到美国合法喝酒年龄，但他和一个英国人住在一起）。“其实刚才看到极光之后我才意识到，我前天做梦梦到它了。我还以为我梦见的只是一团雾，或是飞机尾巴后面留下的几条云什么的。”  
虽然之前就知道肉眼看不出那种照片上五颜六色的极光，安纳金亲眼见到时还是大大的失望了一把。其实就像烧开的水在散热气，比例更大罢了，他跟本兴致缺缺的吐槽。  
“照片里总归能拍出来颜色。还是挺好看的。”欧比旺饶有兴趣地举着相机调着设置，倒是没有任何失望的情绪。  
“我瞧瞧？”  
安纳金凑到本的相机前，头顶灰白的棉絮在照片里是蓝绿色的雾霭，像他小时候家旁边的小水潭，叶子落在水面，会有微小的涟漪从里到外震开来。  
拍出来着实不错，秀给帕德梅看足够了。她这段时间在要死要活的实习。让我大张旗鼓地炫耀一圈。他盘算着，安纳金vs帕德梅的计分板上，自己终于能再得一分了，终于！他是永远不会忘记她在他高中最后一个月干了什么好事的，所谓的青春最后的时光里，他天天想着怎么隐形。  
突然安纳金感到脑袋上传来压力。本把他自己的毛线帽拉到他头上。  
“你不是天天说学到头秃吗，给你保保暖。”  
“我去你的。我看你比较需要，众所周知英国人头发稀少。”  
“哈，不用为我担心，”本笑了，“我是苏格兰人。”  
“……”  
“戴好，别着凉了。”  
这会安纳金挪了挪身体，又抿了一口啤酒，口袋里的手套不小心掉了出来。那个女生顺势捡起来递给他。她叫玛吉，“梦到？”  
“哦，呃，”安纳金重新把手套塞好，才意识到它也是欧比旺的，自己似乎永远懒得注意这些小细节。或者是本在了之后他也没必要注意。  
“我会间歇性地做一些奇怪的梦，我不太好解释，”他挠了挠头，“就，呃，比如以前我梦到我Operating Systems期末考的时候火警响了。所以第二天特意做题做的快了一些，结果考试结束前大概半小时的时候，它真的响了，所有学生被赶了出来，并且提前收了卷，还好我写完了。信不信由你……”  
玛吉呛到了啤酒，边咳嗽边难以置信地看着他。“Operating Systems?”于是她抓了另一个重点，“你居然已经上完了这门课。”她再次确认了选OS的都不是什么正常人的想法，实例：她面前这个神棍。  
“哈哈……”玛吉是他在旅行团里认识的，她从安纳金老家来，在UBC上学，而且安纳金发现他们正好都在读大学同一年级，电子计算机工程专业。“其实我感觉还挺有用的，你可以考虑一下。”  
“再说吧，再说吧。”  
说到专业，本其实没怎么管他，帕德梅和他聊天的时候倒反复问他你确定要选ECE，不去学纯数学或者纯物理吗，跟随你那位的脚步，以后还能当个同行什么的，一起去上班，aww。  
“停下，帕德梅，你给我停下。”  
他不是对搞学术没兴趣，本也完全没有对他的能力质疑过一分半点。主要是，他还是想务实一点，特别是听说了杜库教授弃教育而去搞公司之后他的收入到底有几位数。  
还有就是，他也不好意思一直依靠欧比旺。靠Shmi的收入，他们从小到大的生活绝对称不上富足。那场意外后，她剩下的积蓄主要都用在安纳金生活里的大笔支出，而对于平常那些杂七杂八的东西，本则无所谓地给他开了张副卡随他刷。虽然知道肯诺比教授家庭最不缺的就是钱，本也从来没担心过这个问题，所以他一个人跑来洛杉矶教书教的挺开心的，安纳金还是非常的过意不去。  
上次本斥巨资买了两张Queen-The Rhapsody Tour演唱会的票，安纳金问他买的是不是站池。事实上站池被光速抢完了。本说不是，开着玩笑，“我穷啊，还得给你上大学。”  
下个学期，安纳金把过半的空闲时间都用各种各种的打工活填满了。一天，本估摸着他快回来了，正在给他热饭，听见锁孔的悉悉索索，然而金属打架的声音比往常持续的久了不少，本疑惑的走过去。安纳金的声线明显不太对，“本，我觉得我有点……”低低的，他都没听清他在说什么。  
下一秒，安纳金的身子一晃，靠着玄关墙壁就斜了过去。欧比旺大跨步上前扶住他。今天格外冷，最高温度都是个位数字。男孩的前额烫的吓人。  
安纳金缩在本的被子里。他是不是换须后水了？闻起来不太像薄荷，说不清是什么。他拿着药走进来，安纳金盯着他扣得紧紧的眉头。  
“你生气了。”他咽下药水，比欧比旺的茶苦多了，安纳金小声嘟囔。  
“我没有，我在该死的照顾你。”  
“对不起。”  
本收好瓶子，靠着床头柜坐下，安纳金就露出个脑袋，可怜的看着他，他又站起来。  
“你别折腾自己了好不好。看在，看在天知道谁的份上，能让你听话。”  
安纳金没回话，他头还晕着，模糊地看着欧比旺背对着他摸了一把脸。  
“别逼自己了，”轻轻的吻落在他头顶，“因为我爱你，小猫。你以为你多厉害，你以为你是谁。”  
这下安纳金觉得自己彻底烧坏了。  
本坚持他只要好好学习找工作就可以了，况且学这个专业，找工作对他来说还难吗？本来安纳金就学的吊儿郎当，减少工作量后他认真投入了一下，成绩很快从前列窜到了打头的。那个女生因此恨透了他。不完全是，她追过安纳金，在那天他已经看到欧比旺把车停在马路对面时，他们在咖啡店躲雨，听她说她没来得及吃午饭，安纳金给她买了个提拉米苏。“介意我尝一口吗。”甜食面前他禁不起诱惑。当然不。谢谢你啦。然后她表白了。安纳金还想着它没他们家的抹茶蛋糕好吃，本也很喜欢那个。  
“噢，嗯，谢谢你，我，我不知道怎么说，”她歪着头看自己，他尴尬的想原地蒸发。“等等，我不是那个意思，呃，实际上，就是……”欧比旺走过来了，安纳金发出求救的眼神。  
“你一定是菲奥娜，”本伸出手。  
“我不记得我有很频繁的提她以至于你都记住名字了。”之后安纳金坐在副驾撑着脑袋。  
“你还不感谢我的记忆力救了你的命，”本笑着插上车钥匙，“实际上，我看到她手机屏幕亮了。估计是她朋友在叫她。”  
为什么这人永远能这么圆滑的处理好一切。  
欧比旺牵起他的手。“但抱歉。He’s taken.  
“有什么我可以让他做来谢罪的吗。”  
还这么该死的浪漫，挑的都什么时间。  
房间对面的沙发上，那几个东海岸来的和民宿老板坐在一起，和着音乐唱了起来。安纳金和玛吉道晚安。现在大概是凌晨不知道几点，不是很久后洛杉矶就会日出，而在这里，几个小时后才会发生。  
I’ll be the face that you see in the crowd. I’ll be the times that you cry out loud. I’ll be the smile when there’s no one around. I’ll be the book that you just can’t put down.   
他一边哼歌一边上楼，走到他们的房间。本不知道什么时候已经上来了，刚洗好澡，裹着浴袍在叠衣服。  
“现在你精神了。”欧比旺继续着手上的动作。安纳金从后面抱住他的腰，把头顶一个劲地往他颈窝蹭。“之前大巴上你把我当人形靠枕睡的那个开心啊。”  
房间里温度更高，安纳金脱下卫衣搭到椅背上。目前他们的进度是，安纳金摆脱了衣服往地上扔的习惯，本能容忍自己不去叠他随便挂在椅背和床板上的衣服。  
欧比旺把一沓衣服搁到椅子上，转头把安纳金摔上床。他咬住他的下嘴唇，舌尖顺着它向上、向里卷，舔到安纳金的上颚和牙齿内则，把他的温热的舌头压在下面。安纳金急促的鼻息喷在他脸侧。  
安纳金伸手绕住本的脖子，他没撑稳，手一滑，带着被子按在他胸口。他们的鼻尖撞在一起，本弯着嘴角亲他，隔着被子用手掌抚到他身侧，而明显感觉安纳金的呼吸变快了。绵软布料添加的额外摩擦力。欧比旺盯着身下人的裤裆。  
“你几岁了，我再确认一下。”  
“年轻气盛的年龄。”  
“自己解决，我要睡觉了。”  
“？？无情，太无情了。”  
“你两个月后二十岁，而我的二十岁是十几年前。”  
“或者，”安纳金翻身，撑在欧比旺上方，被子被卷的乱七八糟，“我也可以在你面前‘自己解决’，我不反对。”  
“滚吧你，”本捧住安纳金的脸颊再送上一个湿哒哒的亲吻，拍着他的屁股赶他下床，“快滚去厕所。”  
年纪大了，睡眠问题是真的。本就这水声迷迷糊糊地睡了一会，随后灯被摁灭，他感觉安纳金爬进他的被子，只穿着一条平角裤，上身的皮肤贴着他的手臂，没干透的发丝黏在他颈窝。  
有另外一个床不睡，一定要跟我挤。本理顺男孩的头发，揽过他的腰，把被子拉过他肩头，听着他的呼吸慢慢变缓。  
他回想起来那年的毕业舞会。到最后DJ放起了Love Of My Life，灯光蓝的过分，淋在安纳金的眼睫毛上，他闭着眼睛靠在他肩膀上。他在舞池不起眼的角落搂着男孩跳这支舞，慢慢地转圈。

“小黑猫，甜心，我的小狮子，”本在安纳金鼻尖上一吻，“我爱你。”

*那段歌词是There's No Gettin' Over Me


End file.
